I am Sorry
by Nauri Aconitumferox
Summary: Untukmu apapun aku lakukan, bidadariku dan malaikatku. "I am sorry. My Angel," ucap Carlisle meluncurkan racunnya ke kulit Esme. Dengan ini kita akan hidup bahagia, merangkai hari-hari dengan indah. Timeline: 1911, 1920, 1921. Esme X Charles E, Carlisle C X Esme,


**Title: **I am Sorry

**Rate:** T

**Pair: **Carlisle Cullen X Esme Evenson/Cullen

**Genre: Romance/Family/Tragedy**

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer

**Warning: **Timeline 1921 di Inggris, tiga tahun setelah perubahan Edward jadi Edward masih vampire labil. Standard Warning.

Don't Like Don't Read

**Summary:** Maafkan aku sayangku... dan racun itu mengalir ke dalam kulit wanita itu.

**For Challenge "Ways For Liberation"**

.

**London, 1911**

Mobil itu berhenti disalah satu stan penjual koran dipinggir jalan, pria dengan jaket butut panjangnya keluar dari mobil ketempat penjual koran tersebut dengan kacamata dan sarung tangan yang menyelimuti tangannya yang dingin –membeku tepatnya.

"Hai Mr. Cullen, seperti biasanya?" tanya orang itu seakan hal biasa dibeli oleh pemilik jaket butut panjang.

"Selalu sama bukan, Fint," seulas senyuman terpatri pada wajah tersebut.

"Ini _sir_," ucap Fint.

Tangannya mengulurkan seikat kertas dan diberikan kepada lelaki bernama Carlisle Cullen.

"_Thanks you, Fint_," suara merdu mengalun keluar dari ke dua bibir dengan pita suara itu.

"_Your welcome, sir_," balas Fint.

Carlisle memasuki mobilnya kembali dan dia mendengarkan teriakan Fint.

"Semoga hari anda indah, _sir_."

Seakan dia memerlukan itu, namun tidak ditampikkan bahwa Carlisle sangat membutuhkan perhatian selama tiga abad lebih tidak tertidur dan makan –secara manusia. Tempat ini memang tempat yang sama, namun ada yang berubah dengan wajah Inggris terakhir ditinggalinya –atau tepatnya terpaksa ditinggali oleh Carlisle.

Angin musim semi yang sejuk mengikuti mobil itu sampai ke depan Rumah Sakit, Carlisle mengganti pakaiannya dengan jas putih yang membosankan didalam mobilnya, hari yang super sibuk untuknya. Yah begitulah rutinitas Carlisle selama hampir tiga abad tersebut. Dia selalu sibuk dengan membantu orang berbeda dengan yang lainnya bukan. Dia memasuki gedung dengan lambang tambah tersebut dengan warna putih serasi dengan jas putihnya. Sepertinya hari yang sibuk bagi Carlisle.

"Carlisle, ada pasien yang datang," itulah perkataan yang mampir ketika Carlisle baru saja memasuki gedung Rumah Sakit.

"Diruangan mana Veigt?" tanya Carlisle dengan sunggingan senyumannya.

"Utara _sir, _ruangan operasi," jawab Veigt dengan wajah yang memerah.

Carlisle meninggalkan tempat tersebut, di melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan utara dengan langkah ringan.

Koridor putih dengan tempat duduk dikedua sisi yang tidak rapat malah renggang menemani langkah kaki Carlisle menuju ruangan yang berada diruangan buntu tersebut, langkahnya terkesan anggun menemaninya langkah kaki Carlisle menuju ruangan dengan pintu putih.

Ketika didekat pintu dia dapat mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari dalam dan yang dia temukan adalah sesosok anak kecil yang berdarah sembari menahan rasa sakitnya, sungguh hal yang ksatria dari anak berusia sembilan tahun.

"Oh Ragey, berapa kali ku katakan padamu bukan, berhati-hatilah saat bermain," peringat Carlisle kepada anak laki-laki tersebut.

Anak lelaki itu hanya mengangkat senyumannya lemah seperti telah biasa dengan perkataan Carlisle tadi.

Carlisle mengobati anak tersebut, mulai dengan alkohol yang membasahi permukaan kulit anak tersebut kemudian Carlisle membersihkan luka-luka sang anak.

"Ingat Ragey, aku tidak akan pernah menolongmu lagi jika hal ini terjadi," peringat Carlisle kembali dengan nada perintah.

"Baik _sir_," kata anak tersebut mengakat tangannya membentuk sikap hormat pramuka.

Lalu dia meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama dengan kakaknya, kemudian sayup-sayup terdengar nasihat keluar dari pita suara kakaknya tersebut.

Carlisle hanya dapat menghela nafasnya –yang sebenarnya tidak diperlukan itu- sambil membersihkan peralatan bekas operasi kecilnya tadi.

Namun suara rintihan yang masuk ditelinga Carlisle membuat Carlisle bersikap tenang saja.

Lalu satu orang perempuan memasuki ruangannya bersama dengan temannya yang mengernyit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Carlisle.

"Sepertinya dia terkilir _sir," _jawab temannya.

Dia membantu sang pasien dan mendudukinya lalu meninggal sang pasien sementara dia keluar menunggu.

Carlisle menghirup udara dan kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang memasuki hidungnya, bau darah. Oh ini bukan bau darah dari bocah bodoh Ragey namun ini bau yang sangat menggiurkan untuk Carlisle yang tidak pernah merasakan bau tersebut selama hampir tiga ratus tahun.

"Mana yang sakit?" tanya Carlisle menahan nafasnya.

Sang pasien menunjuk bagian kakinya yang kata temannya terkilir. Dia memeriksanya.

"Ini patah, bukan terkilir," ucap Carlisle.

Sang pasien membelakkan matanya.

"Tenang saja, siapa namamu?" tanya Carlisle.

"Esme, Esme Hawk," jawab sang pasien yang terdengar oleh Carlisle sebagai alunan dari surga.

Kemudian Carlisle melakukan prosedurnya, memasang gips dengan menahan nafasnya agar tidak tergiur dan membuat Esme meninggal ditempat.

"Sudah selesai," senyum Carlisle.

Esme menatapnya dengan rasa terima kasih, lalu dia menggunakan tongkatnya untuk mulai berjalan bersama dengan temannya yang menuntun Esme.

Carlisle hanya menatap punggung Esme.

"Sepertinya aku harus berburu."

Dan seharian itu Carlisle memikirkan Esme sembari mengobati pasien.

...

**London, 1920**

"Carlisle, kenapa kita kesini? Ini sangat sesak," tanya seseorang dibelakang Carlisle.

Carlisle menatap Edward Mansen anak angkatnya.

"Ed, ini hanya untuk ke ramah tamahan saja," jawab Carlisle.

Mereka melewati sebuah rumah yang cukup besar tersebut, dan ada suara pecahan piring terdengar dari dalam –pendengaran manusia normal tidak akan tahu-.

Awalnya Carlisle tidak akan mengacuhkan pertengkaran suami-istri itu, namun dia mendengar ada suara yang sangat familiar dengan telinganya –dan tentu saja baunya- membuat Carlisle memasang pendengarannya yang sudah tajam itu.

"Kau tahu, wanita diluar sana jauh lebih menarik daripada kau Esme –monyet yang paling menyebalkan," umpat seseorang kasar.

"Lalu apa maumu Charles, hah, aku mengandung anakmu, bahkan akan melahirkannya, pergi sana kau dengan wanita jalangmu itu," suara Esme terdengar histeris.

'Plak!' terdengar tamparan yang cukup keras membuat Carlisle seperti naik pitam.

"Aku akan senang jika anakmu itu tidak lahir," teriak Charles Evenson.

"Dia anakmu Charles!" teriak Esme naik pitam.

"Lalu apa maumu? Hah!" tanya Charles enteng.

'Plak!' tamparan kembali terdengar kali ini dari Esme.

"Kau tahu, ini rumahku Evenson, pergi kau dari rumahku," marah Esme.

'Prang' dan entah berapa bahan keramik atau kaca yang pecah.

Dan kemudian seorang pria keluar dari rumah yang cukup besar itu dengan muka memerah menahan amarah.

Carlisle dapat mendengar sebuah rintihan dari dalam rumah, tanpa pikir panjang Carlisle langsung dengan cepat datang ke dalam rumah tersebut. Tampak Esme tertunduk disekitar pecahan kaca dan tidak sadarkan diri, Carlisle menggendongnya, membawa dia ke dalam mobil. Dan dengan cepat mengemudikannya –tentunya dengan gerutuan Edward tentang harus menahan nafasnya.

Lalu Carlisle berhenti di tempat kerja lamanya, memastikan Esme terselamatkan tanpa memikirkan apapun.

"Maaf Carlisle, kau harus menunggu diluar," ucap teman seprofesinya.

Carlisle menunggu diluar dengan cemas.

"Apa dia berharga bagimu?" tanya Edward pada Carlisle.

Carlisle terdiam mematung.

"Aku seperti membutuhkannya," jawab Carlisle kepada anak angkatnya itu.

"Membutuhkan?" kernyit Edward.

Carlisle menatap mata oranye Edward dengan dalam meraup ke pandangan bola mata tersebut dengan tegasnya.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya suatu saat nanti," senyum Carlisle.

Lalu mereka terdiam tidak ada suara sama sekali yang terdengar hanyalah goresan-goresan dan suntikan ke dalam kulit itu. Selain itu dia dapat mendengarkan detak jantung ke dua yang cukup lemah di dalam perut Esme.

Detak jantung kecil itu sangat lemah, masih terdengar juga goresan-goresan untuk membuka tembok kokoh pelindung bayi tersebut, namun ketika tembok kokoh itu dapat dikoyak; detak jantung kecil itu tidak terdengar lagi, hilang lenyap menjadi ketiadaan meninggalkan selongsong bahkan sebelum dia dilahirkan ke dunia ini.

Langkah kaki sedikit mengejutkan Carlisle dan Edward. apa lagi bau yang sudah dikenali oleh Carlisle.

Bau Charles Evenson.

Tubuh ke dua mahluk itu menegang bersama dengan langkah kaki yang berderap mendekat itu.

Dan tampaklah Charles dengan gaya yang awut-awutan. Dia seakan tidak peduli dengan penampilannya, bahkan mungkin tidak akan peduli apa yang telah terjadi dengan istri tercintanya –ralat, samsak dari kebengisan tangan besi itu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Charles cuek.

Ke dua mahluk beku tersebut terdiam mematung.

"Apakah dia juga mati?" tanya Charles kembali.

Ke dua mahluk itu sedikit akan marah, Carlisle menekan untuk tidak memerintahkan Edward menghisap darah Charles sampai kering.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak Mr. Evenson," senyum Carlisle mengerikan.

Dan Carlisle dari sudut pandangnya dapat mengetahui ada semburat kekecewaan diraut wajah Charles.

Ketika itu juga, orang berjas putih keluar dari ruang operasi itu.

Tampak wajah orang itu berat untuk mengungkapanya –Carlisle dan Edward sangat mengetahuinya.

"Sepertinya kita kehilagan malaikat kecilnya," ucap orang dengan tagname Javer.

Walaupun telah dapat mendengarnya tadi, dia sangat terkejut.

Javer pergi meninggalkan koridor tersebut dengan berat.

"Syukurlah," ucap Charles.

Dia memasuki bangsal tempat Esme dirawat.

Sementara itu, Edward dan Carlisle duduk dibangku itu sembari mendengarkan percakapan antara ke dua orang itu.

"Hn, anakmu mati. Bagus," Charles mengucapkannya sangat ringan tanpa beban.

"Hei dia anakmu tahu," marah Esme.

"Ya, tapi mati," dingin Charles.

"Ta~" belum sempat Esme melanjuti perkataannya dia telah dipotong dengan sebuah suara atau lebih tepatnya sebuah tamparan yang cukup kuat menyentuh pipinya.

"Itu akan semakin kuat, jika kau tidak bisa diam," peringat Charles.

Carlisle kalut –memilih antara mematahkan atau merobek tubuh Charles.

Semua tanpa terkecuali menahan nafas.

"Ayo, kita pulang!" paksa Charles.

Dan Esme mengikutinya karena tubuhnya yang melemah dan juga kelelahan.

...

**London, 1921.**

'Prang!' suara itu cukup biasa terdengar ditelinga Carlisle, apa lagi ditambah dengan rintihannya yang sangat menyayat hati itu.

Carlisle menatap rumah merah bata di depannya.

'Tak lama lagi dia pasti akan keluar' pikir Carlisle.

Dan benar saja apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Carlisle, Charles keluar dari rumah itu. Sementara itu, Carlisle akan menatap Esme yang sebentar lagi membenamkan wajahnya di permukaan saputangan. Tebakan Carlisle benar, dia menatap Esme dari balik tirai yang melambai-lambai disapukan oleh angin.

Mungkin tuhan tersenyum menatap ke dua orang itu, satu mencintai dan satu menderita. Sangat serasi.

Carlisle menatap wajah itu yang masih menggesekkan wajahnya ke saputangan. Dia merasakan pedih yang mengkungkung perasaan Esme, anak yang meninggal dua bulan yang lalu, dan suami bermain dengan lainnya, serta perasaan berkecamuk itu membuat pedih itu terasa.

Carlisle menatap Esme sampai Esme beranjak ke pulau kapuknya.

Disinilah Carlisle, menatap Esme yang tertidur dengan masih dibasahi oleh aliran air mata. Wajah yang manis penuh penderitaannya.

Carlisle menatap maha karya tuhan yang indah tersebut dengan matanya yang tajam, tampak juga bagian luka yang menutup dibagian leher Esme. Luka dua bulan lalu ketika Carlisle 'menyelamatkannya'.

"Bebas," igau Esme membuat Carlisle tertegun.

'Begitu menderitanya kau bidadariku?' pilu Carlisle.

Tubuh itu menggeliat.

Carlisle keluar dari rumah itu sebelum kesedihan memenuhinya.

'Sepertinya kita harus berburu Ed,' ucap Carlisle didalam pikirannya.

"Ya Carlisle," Edward berada disebelahnya.

Mereka memasuki mobil dengan merk Ford itu, melaju membelah malam.

...

Carlisle menatap sinar matahari yang baru saja menyinari pagi itu, pantulan cahaya yang hangat terserap kemata itu, mata yang sayu penuh penderitaan dan cinta.

Perkemahan yang menyenangkan tadi malam dengan api yang percuma, hari ini dia hanya mengawasi Edward yang sedang berburu. Sudah beberapa rusa dan singa gunung yang Edward habiskan, dia menghisapnya sampai kering tidak tersisa.

Permainan dengan berkejar-kejaran yang menarik, sudah lama dia tidak merasakan ini dan hal yang paling dia rindukan. Carlisle dan Edward telah selesai dengan berburunya, mereka menikmati gerakkan oksigen yang memasuki kedalam organ pernafasan mereka. Hingga sesuatu terjadi, yah betuk sesuatu itu.

Suara sesuatu yang jatuh dari tebing yang tinggi –belum jatuh sih hanya akan jatuh dengan angin yang terdengar, membuat Carlisle dengan refleks bergerak menuju tempat tersebut dengan cukup kencang berlari bagai kilata bersama dengan Edward yang menyusul Carlisle. Dia mengetahui bau ini, bau yang hanya satu didalam pikirannya tersebut bau yang sangat dia kenal beberapa tahun berada di London dulu, bau orang yang dia selamatkan kakinya yang patah, bau belahan jiwanya, bau pengisi hatinya, siapa lagi kalau bukan satu nama itu. Satu nama yang sangat berarti bagi Carlisle, yang terpatri dihatinya dan pikirannya, Esme Hawk sang gadisnya, bidadarinya.

Carlisle menangkap tubuh itu. Dia tahu detak jantung itu melemah, detak jantung yang menghangatkannya dimalam yang sepi, dimalam penuh penantian yang panjang. Esme dia bawa berlari dengan mobilnya bersama dengan Edward, dan dia menghantarkannya menuju tempat kerjanya dahulu.

"Tolong," ucap Carlisle mengejutkan para pegawai dengan membawa seorang wanita.

Dengan cepat beberapa orang mengangkut Esme menuju meja operasi dan menyuruh Carlisle tetap diluar sementara mereka menyilet diri Esme membetulkan beberapa selama hampir tiga jam.

Hingga...

Hingga mereka keluar dengan muka yang suram.

"Maaf, dia tidak selamat," ucap Javer berat.

Bersama dengan itu ke dua orang perawat mendorong tubuh Esme ke sudut bangunan tersebut.

Rasanya hancur bagai ada yang meremukkan jantungnya dan bagian hatinya menjadi lenyap sebelah, dia kecewa dan bodoh harus memikirkan membawa Esme ke Rumah Sakit sementara dia dapat menyalurkan 'kehidupan' yang lain kepada Esme ketika detak jantung itu masih ada.

'Tidak, ini lebih baik bagi Esme,' batin Carlisle.

"Javer, boleh aku melihatnya," pinta Carlisle.

Javer menatap Carlisle perihatin sehingga dia menganggukkan kepalanya meloloskan permintaan Carlisle. Dengan kedipan mata sebagai kode, Carlisle dan Edward menyusuri ke sudut bangunan tempat tubuh dengan selongsong sepi. Dia memasuki ke dalam ruangan itu, ruangan yang penuh dengan seorang dengan bau racun sianida, kecelakaan dan darah kering serta tubuh Esme yang berada disudut. Petugas penjaga telah menuliskan nama dan surat-suratnya. Kini Carlisle menatap wajah itu dan raut wajahnya.

Dag...

Carlisle menyangsikan pendengarannya, hingga beberapa kali pemutaran suara yang lemah itu mengejutkan Carlisle.

Dia mendekati dirinya menuju Esme dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Esme.

"_I am sorry, My Angel_," bisik Carlisle sebelum dia menggigit leher Esme dan menancapkan taringnya.

Dia mencabut taring yang penuh racun tersebut, lalu dia kembali mendengarkan hasilnya dengan tenang.

"Baiklah Carlisle, ini suratnya," ucap petugas ruangan itu pada Carlisle memberikan beberapa lembar kertas.

"Terima Kasih, boleh aku membawanya?" tanya Carlisle.

"Tentu saja Carlisle," jawab petugas itu tanpa curiga.

Dan sekilas sebuah senyuman terpatri pada wajah Carlisle.

...

.

.

.

.

Kini kau akan bebas dari semuanya bidadariku.

Kini kita akan merangkai hari yang indah

Nantikanlah sayang

Dengan untaian senyumanmu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

...

**A/N: Bagaimana dapat tidak feelnya? Hehehe, masalah Charles Evenson itu betul loh ini bukan OCku dan Esme pernah dirawat oleh Carlisle itu juga pernah kubaca. Judul bukunya itu "Vampire vs Werewolf, Blood|Rivals" yang ada wajah Robert Pattinson terus dibelakangnya ada gambar Taylor Lautner. Demikian dulu deh.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please, Rnr? And C&C**


End file.
